MySims Islanders (Wii)
MySims Islanders is available on the Wii Platform. Plot The aim of the game is to help complete tasks for the people you live on Sims Island with however, whilst completing tasks for the other Sims, you stumble across a mysterious problem, which could be the making or breaking of Sims Island. Whilst resolving the problem, you must help restore and keep order in the world around you ... Storyline Intro This is the intro animation to the Wii version. Gino and Stephinia appear on the screen, talking to the screen. Gino says "Right dear. We're going to be away for a few weeks, so you're going to be staying with your lovely auntie, well, close friend of ours, Lara-Leigh." You then say "But, where are you going, and why?" Stephinia replies "We're going to an island, not too far from here because we've got some buisness stuff to sort out, however, once we've finished, we'll be back together and you'll be able to find out what the surprise is!". You then say "Okay, then ... I guess. I'll miss you mum and dad ...". It then flashes to them walking away from you and Lara-Leigh welcoming you to her house. The animation ends. You then have to create your sim, using the same creator as the original game. Then the screen goes black, and the words 2 weeks later appear. You are then shown standing on a pier on a mysterious island. Gameplay When you arrive on the island, you are escorted to the Town Hall by Summer. In there Rosalyn P. Marshall introduces you to the town, she's asks if you could do some volentary work around the island for a while, which you say yes too. You then have to do two tasks for her in which she runs through how to build and paint for requests. After that, you are free to go around and ask people if they need your help and complete tasks for them. You can do up to two different tasks at any one time. Once you have completed everyone's tasks, you must complete a Final Task which is to make a special delivery to the Commander MorcuBot. This delivery is a pizza from Gino, which, without anyone knowing, is the making or breaking of Sims Island. Outro After completing the Final Task, you arrive at the jail cell. Inside, the Commander MorcuBot says "Oh wow, they did actually deliver to me". "We deliver all over this island," you say, "here's your pizza order". The pizza is passed through the bars and the MorcuBot responds "Perfect". "One question," you ask, "why have you ordered pizza when you can't eat?" The MorcuBot starts rubbing its hands in the pizza, "because of one simple thing, solanum lycopersicum..." "Solanum lycopersicum?" you ask. "Yes, I am programmed to react to it to enter my high-function mode." The MorcuBot stands up and grips onto the cell bars. "But I don't understand?" you start, "what is it?". The MorcuBot almost appears to smirk, "...tomato..." "Oh no-..." you start to say before you get knocked back by the cell door swinging open. Whilst you start to stand up, the MorcuBot runs off into the distance, and you give chase. You follow it all the way to the Information Centre, unable to catch it in ultra-mode. It breaks through the doors, causing Jeffery to jump. The MorcuBot runs over to the Essence Master's Book, smashing through the glass, as you and Jeffery stand frozen, watching the disaster unroll. "When you claimed back the skies, you should've shut me down like all the other MorcuBots" it says, "but you didn't ... and now I'm back to rule over this world again! Mwahahahaha!" It then rips the book in half, pages flying all over. The ground starts to rumble and building starts shaking as the screen then fades to black. After a few seconds silence, the logo for MySims Islanders 2 pops up, with the tagline "the rise from the ashes". The game then enters free-play mode, prior to the final task where the player can then continue to explore, modify the buildings, and play minigames as they wish. Controls Wii Remote A ~ Select/Interact B ~ Use item (Changes depending on where you are in the game) D-Pad ~ Camera Movement 1 ~ Map 2 ~ Task Book - ~ Pause Menu + ~ Backpack Nunchuck Z ~ Jump C ~ Get on/off Skateboard Z & C together ~ Take photo (must have unlocked camera first) Control Stick ~ Move player Characters See also: Portal or the MySims Islanders Characters Category *You *Lara-Leigh *Chef Gino Delicioso *Chef Stephinia Delicioso *Poppy *Dr. F *Alexa Lexington *Margaret *Tim Sweet *Justice *Master Aran *Summer *DJ Candy "Supergroove" *Chaz McFreely *Owen McFreely *Commander MorcuBot *Greg Gory *Liberty *Chancellor Ikara *Skip Rogers *Daryl Handsly *Jack Lexington *Jeffery Toymender *Zeke Toymender *Rosalyn P. Marshall *Buddy *Iona *Travis *Roger *Patrick Rhino *Derek *Rhonda *Ai *King Mike Animals See Also: Portal or the MySims Islanders Animals Category. *Dogwood *Peanut *Mr. McFreely *Rhino *Bun Jovi *Bunno *Rosencrantz *Guildenstern Interests * - Cute * - Elegant * - Fun * - Geeky * - Nature * - Spooky * - Studious * - Tasty Traits * - Adventurous * - Athletic * - Born Salesperson * - Caring * - Daredevil * - Eco Friendly * - Evil Mastermind * - Foodaholic * - Friendly * - Genius * - Hard-Working * - Insane * - Law Enforcer * - Magician * - Mysterious * - Natural Cook * - Natural Musician * - Partier * - Science Whizz * - Snap * - Snob * - Wise Backpack In the Backpack, there are various sections which you can use or view to help you with the game. Map The Map section is where you can view the map of the island to help you navigate around it. Items The Item section is where you can view all your current items. There will be: *Your Skateboard - Used to travel long distances, at a faster speed, at any time *Pickaxe - Used for Mining *Prospector - Used for Prospecting *Fertilizer - Used to Fertilize Trees *Camera - Used to take in game photos *Any objects created but not placed in your home or given to others will also appear here. Task Book The Task Book is where you can view current and completed tasks and their associated information. Essence Book The Essence Book is where you can view all the essences you have collected and how many of each you currently have. Blueprint & Decorative Book The Blueprint Book is where you can view all the blueprints and decorations you have collected. Areas See Also: The MySims Islanders Areas Category Intro *First Home ~ Where you are seen in the introduction animation Sims Island Sims Island is home to many residents and various attractions and areas, view the full list, here. Minigames Minigames are short games that You can play, firstly as a task, but then again at anytime after unlocking it. Collectibles Music Once you complete all the tasks for a place, you are also given the music for that area. You can listen to all this music by going into the Radio Station during the day and going over to the DJ Desk. All the ones you've unlocked then come up in a list and you can listen to them from there. Figurines Completing King Mike's task will grant you access to the Secret Cave. In here will be various pedestals upon which the figurines you have collected will appear. See here for specific information about how to unlock each figurine. }} Category:Games Category:Potterfan1997's stuff